


Lust at first sight.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [21]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Attempted Seduction, Black Romance, Bruises, Choking, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Premature Ejaculation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jake English smut fiction.  Saving your from an unwanted black solicitation the attraction between you and Jake is instant and in less than an hour, lust takes hold of you both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust at first sight.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters written are aged 18 or over regardless of canon.

"Die Bitch!"

You are pinned to the ground, gasping for air. The handle of a trident pushed into your larynx. Your face is turning blue as you fight off the troll over powering you. Normally, when taking on Meenah, you can usually handle yourself or Aranea will auspicise but you have been taken by surprise and your club partner was nowhere to be seen. The fuchsia blood licks her lips looking down at your struggling form. How much she hated you. She smirks as she leans in to kiss you. Oh hell no. You have been fighting off her black advances for months but the fish bitch can't take no for an answer. You are about to pass out and have an involuntary make out session when you hear a whacking sound. The rush of air fills your lungs as you roll over and try to gulp down as much oxygen as you can. 

"That's enough, Jake!" shouts Aranea, "She's out cold. _____, are you alright?" You nod weakly as she helps you up. You see a guy in glasses leaning over a knocked out Meenah, out of breathe. He is tall, handsome, and a little rugged but what gets you is his accent when is finally speaks.

"Aranea, is your friend o...." Jake pauses. Instead of seeing another troll, there is a human girl. A beautiful human girl. His eyes are like saucers looking at you. He thought his luck was in when he saw Aranea but you... you were something else. Your face is already pink so when you blush, it isn't noticeable. Aranea looks back and forth at you both and rolls her eyes with a tiny smile. 

"I am sorry to cut our time together so short Jake but I have to tend to Meenah. Could you do me a favor and walk ____ home. She has had quite the day." she asks. Jake continues to stare at you, eyes glazed slightly as he mentally traces your features before suddenly realizing what Aranea is asking him.

"What? Oh. Oh yes, of course. It would be my pleasure." he snaps out of dreamland and offers you an arm. "Please, allow me to escort you safely home". 

You rub your sore throat and nod your thanks. You take his arm and lead him in the direction of home as your ashen partner deals with an fishtroll bearing a huge bump to the head. 

"That poor girl is never going to make it out of here a virgin." Aranea mutters under her breathe. Oh if only she knew. 

He holds you close to him as you walk together, ensuring you are safe and well. He feels warm to the touch and smell faintly of grass and moss. You in turn smell of turkish delight and sugar to him. You still feel light headed and dizzy so any feelings you are experiencing you put down to a lack of oxygen but little do you know he is feeling it too. You both walk in silence, too nervous to talk. You steal glances at each other when you think the other isn't looking. His skin is bronzed from exposure to the elements and his dark hair is messy but short. He has noticed about you your (f/c) hair and your sweet full lips. Eventually you both catch each other looking at the same time.

"Um...Thank you for saving me. I don't think I have ever seen anyone knock Meenah out with one punch before!" you giggle.   
"Oh it was nothing. I hope she didn't hurt you too much." Jake smiled nervously. 

"No, I am okay. Just a little bruised that's all. Some trolls don't really know how to take no for an answer." you say, rubbing the assorted colours of your neck. 

"That is understandable. Not that I am saying it is excusable!" he stammers, "It's just that you are very beautiful and...No I don't think that...Well I do but... I wouldn't...I...Oh blast." He facepalms himself as you look on amused. You decide to try something. You peck him on the cheek and quickly look down at the ground as if nothing happened. He looks at you astonished that after all that, you would kiss him. You both feel the heat and tension. You both knew what would happened the minute you got to your place. 

You are hardly through the door when he pounces on you. His kiss deep and desperate. Pressed up against you, you feel his heart is pounding through his chest. You wrap your legs around his waist. Your brain is asking you what the fuck you are doing? You know nothing about this guy yet here you are about to dry hump him in your hallway. Your body is telling you it doesn't care. He pulls away for air.

"Please don't think less of me. I don't normally do this....OH GOD..." His mouth slams into yours again with you presses against the wall. His hips grinding against you desperate for contact. You pull his head back.

"It's okay. If you want to take this slow I ....." you pant but the dramatic shaking of his head tells you to go back to the tongue hockey. "Ow" you wince as something hard pokes you in the hip.

"Sorry my dear", grins Jake as his removes a pistol and places it on the table you leave your keys. "Could you get the other one? My hands are rather full." He is right, they are up your top. You manage to remove the second pistol. Something is still poking you. Either this guy is packing a bazooka or....Oh Gog you hope that isn't a gun.

"UPSTAIRS! NOW!" you command. 

You finally make it to the rest block having decorated the stairs with most of your clothes leaving only underwear. He drops you on the bed and looks at you like his birthdays and christmases have come all at once. Then his face drops. 

"Um ____, I have a confession. I am afraid this is my first time. With a woman. I am sorry, I should have said earlier it's just that....wow..." he is falling over his words again. You smile up at him. 

"It's okay. If you want, I can lead." you say. He nods. "Okay just relax and lie down here with me". He does as you command and you both continue to kiss as you reach into his boxers. You are very happy to find that he is packing heat and it is not another pistol. He buries his head into your neck, still tender from before as you stroke his shaft. Whimpering is muffled by your skin and a big grin crawls across your face. He is extra cute when he whines like that. You don't mind the pain, preferring it to no sensation of his lips against your neck.   
"Ahhhh" cries Jake as he comes quickly. He looks at you embarrassed and mortified. "I am so sorry, I..." but you shush him. It is not over yet. You tell him to just lie back as you straddle him. He is going to need some time to recover and you know how to amuse yourself. You remove your bra and, looking into his red face, you slide you hand into your panties and begin to finger yourself, not breaking your gaze upon him as you moan. He bites his lip, being insanely turned on by the sight of you. Fuck you were incredible to him. His hips buck slightly, desperate for the return of his hard on. He reaches out a hand to you but you gently move it away. He doesn't get to touch you until you are ready. You are close and start moaning his name. He nearly has a nose bleed at this point. Your show certainly has the desired effect. 

"Please _____", begs Jake. "Please let me touch you." You smile and slide your panties to the side to slide him in. It is a good thing you prepped yourself because he fills you up and stretches your walls. You are going to have to take this slow to start. You both move slowly as he pulls you down into his arms. He has no intention of letting you continue to be in charge as he rolls you over and takes control. He is gentle, kissing you as he thrusts into you. His eyes stay open to watch every moan and shake. He builds up speed and you cry out holding onto him for dear life. He chuckles to himself, pleased with his work but the smirk vanishes when his feels you clench around him. You cum screaming and sweating so much he completely loses control and cums there and then with you. With you both panting , he pulls out, lies back, and pulls you into his arms, planting kisses on your forehead. You are physically glowing.

"Soooo...", he says, "Didn't get to ask this earlier but I don't suppose you would like dinner some time?" You both laugh.

"Hmmm, I may have to check my diary..." you smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Dirk will be next. Keep an eye out on the 1st April 2016 as something special will be up.


End file.
